Amy rose undercover
by DaniRose101
Summary: Amy now works for the FBI and has a job to go undercover with Lindsey her best friend with a secret assassin out tho get Daniella the famous hedge hog singer. Will amy find family and get more thane she hoped for or will all hope be lost
1. Good news

Amy rose undercover

p.s i do not own any characters besides Daniella the hedgehog ,Lindsey the cat and mr and mrs rose

It was a hot day in station square the air conditioner in the secret FBI base was blowing and amy rose was busy In the girls bathroom fixing her make up she had worn a red shirt and a long black skirt and red heels she also wore her badge and black shades Lindsey her best friend was getting ready twos he was a yellow cat with long glossy blond hair a green shirt a short black skirt green heels black shades and she wore her badge too " hey amy hurry up we have work to do" Lindsey yelled in frustration at amy " I'm hurrying I'm hurrying " amy yelled back suddenly the speakers yelled " can miss amy rose and miss Lindsey whiskers report to the heads office" the both looked at each other and new it was other really good news or very bad news they dashed there hoping it was the first one " they saluted the he'd and yelled " here for duty sir " " at ease girls I have a mission for you Daniella the famous singer is coming to town and we scooped up some info that there is going to be an assassin who will be there you two will be going undercover as the royals to stay by her side at all costs necessary take the gold credit card and get some cloths you'll be going on the tour so pack up girls" the chief said They both had looked at each. Other and both were thing the same things " thank you sir " they said in harmony " you two could be twins" the chief said as he handed over two golden credit cards With that they jumped on there motor bikes and drove to the mall

**at the mall 2:37**

they had walked in the mall with huge grins on there faces trying not two go wild amy and Lindsey both entered the shop fame and bought matching dresses which were short and frilly with matching knee high boots and short baseball jackets amy had got it in red with a green jacket and boots were as Lindsey got a green dress and red jacket and boots the both had entered a norther shop called legally pink amy had gotten a red shirt will shorts and a pink bandanna and pink heels Lindsey had gotten a pink shirt with pink shorts and a red bandanna and red heels the payed and went out of the shop " Linsey I'm hungry lets go to the cafe " amy groaned " sure whatever " Lindsey replied tired of carrying around the bags the stopped at the cafe and walked in with a smile to light up the room Amy's smiled turned Into a frown Lindsey frowned at this and saw what she was looking at it was sonic sitting with Sally the both sheared a kiss Lindsey tugged on Amy's shirt " amy let's go" amy snapped to reality and went to the table a female waiters came and said " hi amy" amy looked and she saw it was Mina she was wearing her pink waitress outfit " hi Mina " " hey " Lindsey said " what would you like to Oder " well both have some biscuits and expresso" Lindsey said for amy amy smiled weakly and Mina noticed " and it's on the house seeing amy sad she needs to cheer up" Mina left and shortly came back they both finished and whilst leaving the left Mina a 250 dollar tip she fainted after taking the money the both laughed and put her on the chair and left discreetly trying not to be seen by sonic failing at this they both were stopped by sonic the both said " hi sonic fancy seeing you here" sonic looked freaked out " you two could seriously be twins but hi " right then Sally came in and glared At them " what are you two doing here" she scoffed after this " oh Maybe just shopping for our music tour with Daniella the hedgehog " amy scoffed back " you liar " Sally said and just then Daniella walked in " hey Lindsey amy I've been looking for you the tour is in two days " sally stood there with her jaw at her feet Daniella was a lilac hedge hog with pink streaks in her hair and black gloves a black scarf and a pink dress with pink boots and black laces " no way" Sally said dryly " yes way " Daniella,amy and Lindsey said as they left with swagger they got their red Capet outfit and concert outfit then they all left to go pack Lindsey and amy had moved in together so the got on their motor bikes will daniella on hers and drove to their house .


	2. A gig to remember

** A gig two remember**

**p.s I do not own any character they all belong to saga I only own Daniella.h, Lindsey whiskers and mr/mrs rose ( soon to com in later chapters**

once amy and Lindsey got home they started to pack two large suitcases for each of them plus the had a gig later on with Daniella amy packed all her clothes and left out her gig outfit it was a red tank top with jean shorts and a jean jacket she wore high boots to match Lindsey packed everything with sudden realisation she had packed the gig outfit " oh no I packed it now I have to star over " she yelled in frustration " don't worry just dig for it" amy yelled back from her room it was pink and lilac like Daniella Lindsey had found her out fit and saw it with proud eyes it was a lime green belly top with jean shorts and knee high boots with a customised headband which had a jean raping and a lime green flower " hey amy I found it when's Daniella coming over again"

" she said at 6:30" amy yelled back

Lindsey let out a sigh of relief and wiped the sweat of her forehead she saw it was only 6:09

" that was 21 minutes ago " amy said sweat drooping

as Lindsey was about two pull out her hammer which was lime green with a yellow Handel it also had a blue butterfly on it ( authors note: they really are like twins) the door bell rang

" great " Lindsey muttered and amy couldn't catch what she said about dumb pink hedgehogs and how they are like dumb blondes amy shrugged it of . Lindsey opened the Door two see Daniella in her black shades black biker boots and amy pink blouse with leather shorts with studs "hey" she said with a small smile and a wave Lindsey opened the door wider two let her in " hey dani" amy said running into the room all bubbly so bubbly she ran strait into the door Lindsey opened her mouth to laugh but was cut of .

" Oh amy are you okay?" Daniella gasped as she ran two her side they both looked at each other it was like they new each other before their moment was disturbed by Lindsey letting out a sarcastic cough

" now if we could all get ready for the gig it's in 4 hours and we need rehearsals and what song are we singing any way"

they both nodded and all ran two get dressed Daniella came out and she wore a black headband a black shirt with a pink arrow in the corners with pink shorts and knee high black boots with pink arrows on the heels her black eyeliner made her hazel brown eyes pop her lipgloss shone soon they were of two the gig they were on the crowd went crazy the started two sing.

a light came on and views Lindsey singing

**I often tell my self we can be more than just friends **

a light shone on amy and she sang

**but I'm deluding my self and I need to remember **

then a finale light shone on daniella and she brought the house down

**Chorus **

**and if I ever ( amy/Lindsey :ever fall) in love Again... I will be sure that the boy is my friend... And If I ever ( amy/Lindsey : ever find ) love so true... I will be sure that the boy is just like (Together : you...) Oh...**

**rap: yo yo it's dani up in this grill looking for some one handy to just fill this spot in my life cause I lost you to and never again will happen to you cause the say call me Ronnie looking for a homy I tick tick tok ** **cause I make it rock and I need to get it into my head cause I gotta just move ahead **

**chorus **


	3. pieces of the puzzle

**Dani :okay dudes i am new to this fan fiction stuff so this is the third chapter**

**sorry if its not so good ill update all of them when i a****m finished the story **

**so for the disclaimer Amy and Daniella would you please**

**Daniella: thanks for reading we hope you enjoy stay sweet**

**Amy: ditto that Daniella and don't give up on the story**

**PS. i don't own any characters besides Daniella ,Lindsey Whiskers and Mr and Mrs rose **

* * *

peaces of the puzzle

"guys we totally rocked " Lindsey jumped up and down like a mad man

" yea we totally did didn't we Amy" Daniella said whilst nodding her head

" well of course we rocked were us " Amy said full of joy

Daniella whipped her head around when she heard a noise the other girls looked at her she then waved her hands in the air to signify nothing was wrong they just shrugged it off then all of a sudden two people jumped down in front of them they both had the same bracelets as Amy and Daniella one was a female she had on a black ninja mask and her lilac quills with Amy pink tips flowed until her shoulders she had on a black body suit and black heeled boots the other was a male had the same but his gloves were short the just stood their and walked to Amy and Daniella , Lindsey was hiding behind a tree the two people soon joined bye another figure who was male and was younger took of his mask and smiled at them and hugged them both suddenly sonic punched him in his gut to get away from 'his Amy rose' suddenly Amy and Daniella new the must protect that male hedgehog who sonic was currently beating the crap out of their eyes went pitch black the other two figures retreated .

" sonic the hedge hog get away from our brother " they said in unison whilst being lifted into the air suddenly the area went pitch black and all you could see were lights hitting back on forth the light came back and sonic was beat up bad Lindsey had passed out from shock whilst sonic got up they both took out piko piko hammers which were exactly the same sonic ran away in fear trying to fix the pieces of the puzzle Amy and Daniella just stared at each other and both said " your brother if hes your brother you must be..."they both passed out.

a bright light woke both up " morning my babies" the same lilac hedgehog said a teen male who was a dark purple brought them some breakfast "sister" they both said and the male hedgehog chuckled out loud their mother slapped him upside the head he lout out a growl in pain and said " you two aren't just sisters you are twins" the looked at each other and their mom and brother left the room ad Amy asked " whens your birthday?".

" its June the 26th 1993 you ?"Daniella said looking down

"exactly the same " Amy replied

a smile creeping on both of their faces as they hugged each other suddenly Amy's watch rang

" hey family moment" Amy said to the chief the Chief saw it Daniella and just stared

" okay easier for you to protect her we need you at headquarters now" he beeped of

" protect me from what Ames " she said with a small frown

" i work for the FBI so does Lindsey and theirs an assassin out to get you so i will protect you"


End file.
